Is that just me ?
by mohamid01.mh
Summary: This is how Clair Farron ( lightning) and Elsa ( Frozen) get together


Hey everyone ( or whoever is actually reading this ) this is my 1st fic and it's a x-over of Frozen (Disney) and FF13 – lightning returns (square Enix) and obviously light and Elsa get together. So this is going to be a modern a/u.

Please bear with me if I make any mistakes. All types of reviews welcome please don't hesitate to pm me and comment. And so without further adieu.( there may or may not be smut and fluff we'll see how this story goes ;p )

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything all characters portrayed in this story belong to their respective owners.

 **Summary**

Elsa is a timid and shy girl and sometimes insecure. Lightning on the other hand is basically the polar opposite of Elsa. Will these two be able to put aside their differences?

 **Chapter 1:** Is that just me?

Rated M for language.

Elsa stood in her room lost in thought and very nervous about attending her first year in University especially the fact that she had to live in the on campus dorms. Despite all that she still mustered up all her courage and left her room. After saying her good byes to her parents and her little sister Anna that was still in her last year of high school. And thus she gathered her belongings and went outside awaiting the bus.

The ride to Harvard university was long and with each passing moment she got more nervous. She felt like just getting off on the next stop and head back home. Until she saw her … The most beautiful girl she had ever laid eyes on. She couldn't help but stare at her as she walked into the bus. She was wearing a pair of tight jeans that were ripped at the knees, a shirt that complemented her body shape not too much though and a pair of black flats. Her pink hair was let down and ended near her shoulders. Elsa thought to herself _I never knew such a person would exist she is perfect. I'm going to try my best to get to know her._

As she walked passed the seats looking for a place to sit the only available seat was beside … Elsa ( I bet you didn't see that coming ;p ) _oh my god._ Elsa thought suddenly forgetting all about her nervousness and her idea of heading back home. She stood near the end of the bus.

"Um … excuse me ?" Elsa hesitated as she moved her purse from the seat next to her. "You can sit here if you like" she held her breath wondering what she'll do. So she walked over. " Thanks" she said with a small smile on her beautiful face. Now that she got closer she was to die for. Elsa's face was turning red so she tried to breath quietly until she caught a whiff of her sweet smell. Rose petals and something else. She couldn't take it anymore and the awkward silence didn't help. Elsa was about to open her mouth to say something but she was cut off. "Are you new to this area?". _Five words max for answers I don't want her to get a bad image of me._ She thought to herself. So she cleared her throat "Yes" as she tried to look her in the eyes while conversing. "It's a bit overwhelming at first but once you get used to it you never want to leave". She said as she looked out the window. "Yeah my parents tell me the same thing". Trying to smile without putting to much effort into it. "well they're right, by the way my name's Eclaire but people just call me Claire". As she put out her hand to shake. "Nice to meet you Clair, my name is Elsa". So she took Claire's hand and shook it.

The bus started getting quieter as people got off at different stops. This time Elsa was to break the silence. "Are you attending college/university?".

"Yeah, I'm attending Harvard university. And im studying law". Elsa couldn't have been happier in her entire life. So she managed to control herself and put on a genuine smile. Even claire had a pink hue across her face. "And what about you ?" Claire asks the color of her face returning to normal. "Im attending Harvard as well, but im studying business, I want to take over the family business and turn it into something that we will benefit from". _Why the fuck did I tell her my reason I highly doubt that she cares what I plan to do, '5 words max for answers' yeah right._ " Well that's good, at least you know what your going to do once you graduate. I still don't know what to do once I graduate". She answered sincerely. A moment of silence that was like 1 or 2 minutes felt like a life time. " Are you living on campus or are you renting a place?". Using random questions to break the ice. " Yeah im living on campus cause I basically live on the other side of the city, And what about you ?". She asked getting a bit shy/embarrassed at the question. Why? She didn't even know. "so am I?

Let me know what you think so i can continue :)


End file.
